Deno Darko
Deno Darko 'is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy´s fanfiction, Glee: Make it Or Break It. He made his first appearance on The Hellraisers, and is a member of New Directions. Deno was created by Amhs, and is portrayed by Joe Jonas. Deno was introduced as a quiet, dark underdog, and developed a crush with Hayden "Viper" Russo. Backstory Deno talked to imaginary creatures/people, when he was a kid. He developed autism, and would be on his own, personal world.His parents were worried, and would send him to doctors, but he just wouldn´t talk. He then discovered his voice and talent, by writing his own songs. This helped him to get out of his bubble, and begun being social and friendly to people, and got rid of his autism. He was now very open and happy to people. He then begun performing on Middle School musicals and realised he loved them, that´s when he came in terms he was bisexual, and developed a great interest in both girls and boys. Besides this, Deno continued talking to imaginary creatures at school, and was heavily bullied for this, but he wouldn´t care. His grandmother died when he was 13, and he begun seeing her, she consitently appeared to him. Deno at first thought it was his head, and try to get her away from it, and finally could. Biography Season One Deno makes his debut of the series in The Hellraisers wearing darker clothes and with a bit of a mustache growing making him appear older than he actually. As he went to open his locker in the hallway, the jocks slammed his head into the locker with door causing his binders to fall on the floor. When they walk away, another jock with a different look came and approached him helping him pick up the binders. Deno at first distrusts his motives, but after the other boy makes a comment about thankfulness, he allows him to help. He couldn't help but notice his eyes, soft looking skin, and lips, and the boys he is admiring reveals himself as Hayden "Viper" Russo, though only introduces himself as Viper. He proceeds to smile after total silence and walks away to avoid the feelings in his head. Deno later bumps into Viper again, where he says he needs a person to talk to. He is worried about the jock getting in trouble with the other jocks, but Viper says it won't be a problem. The two talk about Glee Club, where they both reveal that they will be auditioning. Deno reveals that he is scared to sing in front of other people, but Viper encourages him to be brave and to be himself. He proceeds to reveal in a voiceover that he has autism and that he found himself attracted to Viper. He slowly writes his name on the sign up sheet and walks away. Later he waves to Viper as he enters the auditorium and he is called up first to audition. He felt nervous and locked up when he got onto stage until Viper winked at him and caused him to smile and proceed to give a performance of ''Cough Syrup. He was a given a standing ovation and left the stage after a short bow. Viper tells Deno how awesome he was in the performance, and he compliments him back into return. The same feelings from earlier returned again. He later sings Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the New Directions as a farewell song to Will. In Numb, Deno asks Viper for his thoughts on a mash-up in the choir room, and when they both sing ''Numb/Numb ''together. When Deno comments that the song was amazing, Hayden replies that it wasn't amazing as Deno; this resulted in a kiss. However, when Deno began to feel it, the bell rang and Deno ran out of the class in confusion over his feelings. Meanwhile, Deno throughout tries to give Viper the silent treatment, but it all turns not so good for Hayden when he doesn't know what's wrong with Deno. In the classroom, Deno, in voice-over, explains his kiss with Hayden and how unsure he is about his feelings for him. He calls himself weird and autistic with a dream and he is torn between talking to him and not talking to him. This resulted in him singing ''Kisses Don't Lie ''along with Samantha and her feelings for Cole. Meanwhile, Hayden and Deno stand face to face to converse about the situation, but Deno claims that he needs to time to think about his feelings for Hayden. Hayden sang a song to Deno after and when it ended, Deno stormed out of the room. In The Broadway Battle, Deno is walking down the hallways with Hailey, that asks him his relationship with Viper. Deno admits to her that Hayden kissed him, he tells her it´s difficult for him to be with Hayden as he's a jock, and he´s a loser. Hailey tells him a kiss is a kiss, and that it probably ment that both of them are really into each other. He is then at the choir room when Matthew and Tiffany audition. In Duffy Danger, Hayden can´t stop his feelings towards Deno. He approaches him and tells him they both have feelings and chemistry, but Deno keeps saying they can´t be together as he would ruin his jock reputation. Viper can´t hold it any longer and kisses Deno in the hallway, with everyone staring at them. In Blackout, Deno shows sympathy when he sees that Hayden gets slushied by the jock, Drake Shingleton. While that happens, Deno tries to help him clean the slush off of him, but when Hayden refuses to let him, Deno is sad, he states that he wants to be there for him, support him and care for him when it comes to his sexuality. Deno gets angry at Hayden when he recalls that he feels as if he was ignoring him, and Deno states that he has gone through the same thing as Hayden and storms out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, when Cole starts to annoy some of his members in New Directions, and Hayden calls Cole a jerk, he comes back with a remark involving his kiss with Deno, and Deno defends Hayden. Deno also reveals that he's in love with Hayden, and tried to act as if he was confused when really he fell in love with him from the time they first kissed. After that, Deno discovers when Hayden is being physically attacked by the jocks in the rest room during the blackout aftermath and once again sticks up for Hayden, telling them if they want to mess with someone, mess with him. They refused to and walked out. Hayden tells him that he didn't have to do that, but Deno stated that he knew he didn't have to do it, but he wanted to. He felt like he was wrong for leaving Viper and ignoring him and all, and admits that he was confused over being in love with him. Leaving Hayden shocked, he asks for a kiss, but at first Deno is hesitant, but then they both kiss, indicating that they are officially dating each other as they both sing ''Between the Raindrops ''together for Invitationals. In the end, he performs All of the Lights with New Directions. In Guilty Pleasure, Deno starts up the plan to form The LGBT Alliance to go against bullying and homophobia, and convinces Hayden to join along. Although he disagrees at first, Deno gives him advice to motivate him to join. He also comes to console Hayden when he is bullied by Drake. Deno also performs in ''Turn Me On ''with The Celibacy Club and the LGBT Alliance, and is seen complimenting Hayden on his leadership skills during the LGBT meeting. Personality Deno is very talkative and open to poeple, altough he´s most of the time serious,and you can´t figure out what he´s thinking behind his cold and dark look. But, don´t judge a book by it´s cover, Deno can be very funny sometimes, and loves making friends. Appearance Deno may seem dark at first site. He has cold looks, but they immediately go away when someone talks to him. Sexuality Deno is bisexual and he is open to relationships with both boys and girls. Relationships Hayden "Viper" Russo The two began to bond when they first met; when Deno had been pushed to his locker by jocks, Hayden, as a jock himself, came to the rescue. It is known that they start to have sudden feelings for each other when they kiss after singing a duet in Numb. However, Deno finds it difficult to cope with his feelings for Hayden due to their distance in personalities, as of then, Deno is still torn and Hayden is still into him. However, when Hayden takes it further by kissing him publicly, it ruins Hayden's reputation and Deno feels bad about it, and usually defended him a couple of times when he was brought down. After a physical attack by jocks, Deno comes to the defense. Meanwhile, Deno realizes that is really in love with him, and they begin dating. Songs Solos CoughSyrup.PNG|Cough Syrup' ''(The Hellraisers)|link=Cough Syrup NLA.png|'No Love Allowed' (Unapologetic) Solos (In A Duet) NumbNumb.png|'Numb/Numb' (Hayden) (Numb) KissesDontLie.png|'Kisses Don't Lie' (Samantha) (Numb) BTE.PNG|'Between the Raindrops' (Hayden) (Blackout) Solos In Group Numbers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students